irresistible
by misao girl
Summary: 01&02 pairing, Heero pense à ce qu'il ressent envers Duo et à quel point ce dernier a changé sa vie


**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**e-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**disclaimer **: ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me géner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.  
  
**genre** : songfic, yaoi, OOC...  
  
**couple **: 1&2  
  
**notes** : POV d'heero tout au long de l'histoire, paroles de la chanson entre *...* et en italique   
La chanson utilisée est "irresistible" de Jessica Simpson.  
  


**IRRÉSISTIBLE**

  
  
  
  
**_*You know I don't know what it is   
But everything about you is so irresistible*_**  
  
_*Tu sais que je ne sais pas ce dont il s'agit   
Mais tu as quelque chose de vraiment irrésistible*_  
  
  
A chaque fois c'est la même chose... Je suis irrémédiablement attiré par toi comme si j'étais un objet de métal s'accrochant à un aimant... Mais c'est ce que je suis... Après tout, je ne suis qu'une machine... Une machine sans émotions comme n'importe quelle machine... Une machine dont l'existence se résume à accomplir sa mission, l'objectif pour lequel elle a été créée... Voilà ce que je suis ou du moins c'est ce que je pensais...   
  
**_  
*Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type   
To hide what I feel inside   
When he makes me weak with desire  
I know that I'm supposed to make him wait   
Let him think I like the chase   
But I can't stop fanning the fire   
I know I meant to say no*_**  
  
  
_*N'essaie surtout pas de me dire que ce n'est pas mon genre   
De me faire cacher ce que je ressens en moi   
Quand il me rend faible de désir  
Je sais que je devrais le faire attendre   
Lui laisser croire que j'aime la chasse mais je ne cesse d'éventer le feu   
Je sais que je voulais dire non* _  
  
  
Oui je le pensais mais tu m'as fait comprendre mon erreur... Tu m'as montré qui j'étais vraiment... Je pensais être inabordable, fermé à toutes relations... Mais j'étais dans l'erreur... J'ai changé du tout au tout en te rencontrant... Tu m'as montré que même si je refusais de ressentir des sentiments, j'en avais néanmoins... Tu m'as promis qu'un jour je ne me cacherais plus mes émotions mais que j'arriverais à m'exprimer... Je ne te croyais pas au début, je pensais être hermétique à quelconque sentiment... Mais à force de te fréquenter, de vivre dans la même maison que toi en compagnie des autres, de partager la même chambre... Je me suis ouvert peu à peu à toi sans même en être conscient... Je t'ai permis de rentrer dans mon espace vital... Je t'ai ouvert la porte menant à mon coeur sans même m'en rendre compte... Mais comment faire autrement alors que je reste sans défense face à toi ? Tu me rends si faible... Je suis faible car je ressens des émotions... Une machine avec des émotions devient inutile car ce n'est pas le but de sa création surtout quand c'est une machine à tuer... Tu me fais plier à chacun de tes sourires, à chacun de tes regards... Quand je plonge dans ton regard améthyste plus rien n'existe autour de moi... Mon monde se résume à toi, à ses yeux si exceptionnels... A chacun de tes gestes tendres envers moi, je redevins peu à peu Heero Yui, je ne suis plus le soldat parfait car tu m'as brisé... Je devrais t'en vouloir... J'ai eu tellement de mal à devenir cette machine à tuer et tu as brisé mes défenses... Mais je ne t'en veux pas car grâce à toi j'ai trouvé ma place... Quand tu m'as avoué ce que tu ressentais, je n'ai pas était surpris, je savais qu'un lien particulier existait entre nous... Je m'étais préparé à ce jour où tu m'avouerais tout... Mais je n'ai pas suivi mon plan de départ... Les mots sont sortis tout seul... J'ai répondu à tes sentiments... je n'aurais pas dû, je le sais... Enfin je le pensais... Je ne voulais pas répondre, je voulais te blesser pour te punir... Pour te faire comprendre que personne n'a le droit de briser mes barrières, te faire comprendre que je suis une machine et que je le resterais mais c'était voué à l'échec car je n'étais plus une machine, tu avais réussi à me faire ressentir des sentiments... Tu le savais, tu étais parfaitement conscient de l'effet que tu produisais sur moi...   
  
**_*But he's irresistible   
Up close and personal   
Now inescapable   
But I can hardly breathe   
More than just physical   
Deeper than spiritual   
His ways are so powerful   
And irresistible to me   
(Yeah yeah I can hardly breathe)  
Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart was right   
That I should really say goodnight _**  
**_But I just can't stop myself   
Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same   
I don't want to play no game   
Cause when I feel his arms wrapped around me   
I know I meant to say no   
(I meant to say no)*  
_**  
_*Mais il est irrésistible   
Quand on le connaît de près   
Maintenant je ne peux m'en échapper   
Je peux difficilement respirer   
C'est plus que simplement physique   
Plus profond que spirituel   
Ses manières sont puissantes   
Et à mes yeux irrésistibles   
(Oui, oui, je peux difficilement respirer)  
Ne penses-tu pas que j'essaie de dire à mon coeur ce qui est juste   
Que vraiment je devrais dire bonne nuit   
Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de tomber   
Peut-être vais-je lui dire que je ressens la même chose   
Que je ne veux pas jouer de stupide jeu   
Parce que quand je sens ses bras qui m'enrobent   
Je sais que je voulais dire non   
(Je voulais dire non)*  
_  
  
Tu t'es avancé vers mon lit où j'étais assis. Tu souriais parfaitement conscient que je te mentais, que je cherchais à me protéger avant tout... Tu sais immédiatement quand je mens, tu le sens... Tout comme tu sais quand je ne vais pas bien ou au contraire quand je suis heureux... Tu m'apportes soit ton réconfort, soit ta joie suivant mes émotions... Tu t'es arrêté à quelques centimètres de moi puis tu t'es agenouillé alors que je tentais tant bien que mal de garder mon air impassible et froid... Mes yeux te jetaient des éclairs mais depuis longtemps tu n'étais plus impressionné par mes regards noirs qui de toute façon ne faisaient pas long feu face à tes chibi eyes améthyste... Tu m'as lentement caresser la joue et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de frissonner sous cette douce caresse... Tu t'en ai rendu compte et ton sourire s'est élargi... Quand à moi, je me maudissais entièrement de t'avoir laissé entrevoir ma faiblesse... Ta main continuait de caresser tendrement ma joue puis elle effleura mes lèvres redessinant leur contour et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'accentuer ces caresses en tendant davantage mes lèvres vers tes mains si douces... Tu souris davantage, je devais avoir l'air d'un chat quémandant des caresses... Vois-tu à quoi tu me réduis Duo ? Pourquoi cela se passe ainsi ? Je m'étais pourtant préparé à ce moment, je m'étais préparé à te rejeter... Alors pourquoi je me soumets ainsi à tes caresses ? J'aurais du te repousser dès hier soir quand tu t'ais glissé dans mon lit en prétextant que tu avais froid... J'aurais du t'empêcher de m'approcher, j'aurais du t'empêcher de glisser tes bras autour de ma taille, j'aurais du t'empêcher de te coller contre mon dos mais je n'ai rien dit... Mon corps était comme paralysé par la douce chaleur que me procurait ton torse nu contre mon dos... Je me suis demandé à ce moment-là si ce n'était que ton corps que je désirais, après tout c'était normal de ressentir de telles pulsions à mon âge surtout que mon corps semblait réagir à la proximité de nos deux corps... Mais je savais que ce que je ressentais était bien plus que physique... Cette plénitude, cette chaleur dans mon corps mais aussi dans mon âme.... Cela ne pouvait pas être que de l'attirance physique... C'était bien trop profond, ça faisait trop mal pour n'être que ça... Cette peur qui m'envahissait à chaque fois que tu étais loin de moi, cette peur à chaque fois que l'on partait en mission, ce besoin vital d'être près de toi... Je me rend compte que je suis plongé dans mes pensées depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et que Duo est toujours accroupi devant moi, il me fixe de ses magnifiques yeux améthyste. Son regard est si tendre... Je sens une bouffée de chaleur m'envahir, je rougis devant ce regard qui tente de lire en moi... Je me perd dans la marre améthyste qui enveloppe tout mon environnement... Puis je le vois s'approcher mais je ne peux bouger, ses yeux me paralysent... Je sens ses lèvres se poser tendrement sur les miennes alors qu'il se relève légèrement pour s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je sens ses bras autour de ma taille et la douce chaleur qui m'avait envahi la nuit dernière quand il était venu me retrouver dans mon lit est de nouveau présente en mon être. Là aussi je devrais refuser cette étreinte mais je ne peux plus penser quoique ce soit... Je profite du moment présent, chose que je n'avais jamais fait jusque là...   
  
  
**_*But he's irresistible (irresistible)   
Up close and personal   
Now inescapable   
I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breathe)   
More than just physical   
Deeper and spiritual   
His ways are so powerful   
Irrestible to me*_**  
  
*Mais il est irrésistible (irrésistible)   
Maintenant je ne peux m'en échapper   
Je peux difficilement respirer   
(Je peux difficilement respirer)   
C'est plus que simplement physique   
Plus profond que spirituel   
Ses manières sont puissantes   
Et à mes yeux irrésistibles*  
  
Je répond à son baiser caressant du bout des doigts ses bras rassurants qui m'entourent. Je fais une erreur, je le sens... Je sais que tout ça va mal finir, que tu vas me blesser une fois que tu seras rassasié de moi... Je sens que mes sentiments sont bien plus puissants que les tiens, je sais que je vais m'attacher à toi comme à une bouée de sauvetage... Je ne veux pas souffrir, je ne veux pas que tu me fasses souffrir... Pas toi, l'unique personne qui a su voir qui j'étais vraiment, qui a su briser ma carapace... Je me perd totalement dans cette douce étreinte me laissant bercer par cette chaleur, ce bien-être qui m'entoure... J'ai l'impression que maintenant que j'ai goûté au goût exquis de ces lèvres, jamais plus je ne pourrais m'en passer... Je suis aller trop loin désormais, je ne peux plus reculer, je lui appartiens... Mon coeur lui appartient et mon corps s'embrase au contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de ses lèvres sur mon cou... Le baiser m'a laissé à bout de souffle, j'ai du mal à respirer et il ne me laisse pas une seconde de répit s'attaquant à mon cou en déposant des baisers très légers, trop légers à mon goût... Je veux le sentir tout entier contre moi, chaque parcelle de sa peau en contact avec la mienne... Il arrête ses baisers et je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur ma nuque, il s'amuse à souffler sur mon cou faisant voler quelques mèches de cheveux et je frémis en le sentant si proche de moi mais en même temps si éloigné... Puis il me regarde dans les yeux et là je suis comme figé, il a l'air si heureux... C'est ma présence qui le rend ainsi... Son regard est si tendre... Mais il est triste aussi... Je n'aime pas le voir triste, j'aime le voir heureux, j'aime le voir sourire...  
  
-Pourquoi es-tu triste ?  
  
Ma question le surprend visiblement car il me regarde surpris et confus... Il me regarde avec des yeux encore plus tristes... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour le mettre dans cet état ?   
  
-Duo... Répond moi.  
  
Il me regarde surpris, c'est vrai que je l'ai quasiment supplié mais il m'inquiète...  
  
-Tu vas me fuir... Tu vas te renfermer dans ta carapace et me fuir dit-il en me caressant tendrement la joue. Je le regarde surpris mais je dois avouer que c'est normal qu'il croit ça... A vrai dire c'est sûrement ce que j'aurais fait si je ne l'avais pas vu dans cet état à l'instant... Mais après avoir vu ses yeux si tristes... Non je ne pourrais pas faire une telle chose, quitte à le regretter après, quitte à souffrir atrocement...  
  
***[ Can't you see whenever he's close to me   
I really find it hard to breathe   
He's so irresistible   
Baby you know it's more than spiritual   
His kisses are powerful ]*   
  
_*_**Ne vois-tu pas que chaque fois qu'il est près de moi   
Je trouve ça vraiment difficile de respirer   
Il est si irrésistible   
Bébé tu sais que c'est plus que spirituel   
Ses baisers sont si puissants*  
  
-Duo je pensais pourtant que tu avais compris ce que je ressentais pour toi...   
  
-Je suis capable de déchiffrer ton comportement mais je ne lis pas en toi comme dans un livre ouvert... Je savais que nous avions un lien particulier mais je n'étais pas sur de ta réaction en venant me déclarer...  
  
-Tu avais pourtant l'air si sûr de toi...  
  
-Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux le soit.... Si aucun de nous ne croit en cette possible union alors ça ne marchera pas...  
  
-Tu as en beaucoup de courage Duo... J'ai honte de ne pas avoir eu le même courage...  
  
-C'est normal tu es très handicapé niveau sentiment... Tu n'as pas à avoir honte...   
  
Duo me fait un magnifique sourire pour montrer qu'il comprend mon comportement... Si tu savais comme j'aime ton sourire...  
  
-Duo je ne prendrais pas la fuite, je te le promet... Je n'ai pas su faire le premier pas mais je ne fuirai pas.. De toute façon j'en suis incapable maintenant que j'ai connu un tel bonheur à tes côtés, maintenant que je sais quelle sensation ressent-on quand l'être aimé vous embrasse et vous prend dans ses bras... Je suis sous ton emprise Duo... Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi, je te suivrai aveuglement... Je ne suis plus rien sans toi, c'est toi qui a fait de moi celui que je suis aujourd'hui... Tu m'as construit et tu peux me détruire...  
  
**_*He's irresistible   
Up close and personal   
Now inescapable   
I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breathe)   
More than just physical   
Deeper than spiritual   
His ways are so powerful   
Irresistible to me   
He's irresistible   
Up close and personal (irresistible to me)   
I can hardly breathe   
More than just physical   
Deeper than spiritual   
His ways are so powerful   
Irresisitible to me *_**  
  
_*Il est si irrésistible   
Quand on le connaît de près   
Maintenant je ne peux m'en échapper   
Je peux difficilement respirer   
(Je peux difficilement respirer)   
C'est plus que simplement physique   
Plus profond que spirituel   
Ses manières sont puissantes   
Et à mes yeux irrésistibles  
Il est irrésistible   
Quand on le connaît de près (irrésistible à mes yeux)   
Je peux difficilement respirer   
Plus que simplement physique   
Plus profond que spirituel   
Ses manières sont puissantes   
Et à mes yeux irrésistibles *   
_  
  
Duo passe délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répond au baiser sans hésiter, j'aime tellement quand il m'embrasse... J'oublie tout à ce moment là, j'oublie que nous sommes en guerre, que je suis un tueur avec les mains couvertes de sang innocent... J'oublie tout et ma vie se résume à lui, à ses sourires, à ses bras autour de moi, à ses baisers...  
  
-Jamais je ne te ferais de mal Hee-chan, jamais...   
  
Il me sourit de nouveau, un sourire éblouissant, à vous couper le souffle... Je caresse son visage, j'ai besoin de le toucher, de voir que ce n'est pas un rêve... Il pose sa main sur la mienne pour renforcer ma caresse... Puis je retire ma main et le regarde sérieusement, ça l'inquiète il ne s'y attendait pas... Mais je n'ai pas cherché à l'effrayer loin de là... Je dirige ma main vers l'élastique de ses cheveux tout en gardant mes yeux ancrés dans les siens. J'attrape l'élastique mais ne tire pas dessus, je cherche d'abord son accord... Je rêve de le voir les cheveux détachés depuis longtemps mais je ne ferais rien susceptible de le blesser... Il me sourit m'encourageant à aller jusqu'au bout, je lui demande s'il est sûr de lui une nouvelle fois grâce à un simple regard et il hoche positivement de la tête pour me montrer son accord. Je prend une grande inspiration et j'enlève l'élastique défaisant la natte lentement, en profitant pour laisser mes mains vagabondaient dans ces cheveux si fins et si soyeux... Un véritable délice... Je reste sans voix devant cette vision quasi-divine... Il est si beau ainsi... Il est vraiment irrésistible...J'en reste bouche bée les mots me manquent pour décrire sa beauté... Cette beauté androgyne qui m'avait tout de suite surpris chez lui, cette pureté qui se dégage de lui... Il est si beau... Comment ai-je pu me passer de lui aussi longtemps comment ai-je pu vivre sans toi Duo ? Je lui sourit pour le rassurer car il a l'air gêné et il me rend mon sourire, un sourire timide qui le rend tout simplement irrésistible... Oui irrésistible c'est le seul mot qui lui convient, qui permet de le décrire fidèlement... Et désormais cet être partagera ma vie... Cet ange venu du ciel est désormais mien... Je lui prend la main et l'allonge sur le lit en m'allongeant à ses côtés, je met un bras en travers de son torse et j'emmêle mes jambes aux siennes afin que mon ange ne puisse pas prendre la poudre d'escampette et je m'endors serein avec un sourire aux lèvres... J'ai enfin trouver qui je suis... Je suis Heero Yui, l'homme le plus chanceux du monde car je vis avec un ange irrésistible...  
  
  
  
  
**_FIN_**


End file.
